


change your mind

by wngkyns



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Spider-Man!Youngmin, Woong is afraid of spiders lol, dongpaca bffs are the best, specifically a Spider-Man AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 00:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wngkyns/pseuds/wngkyns
Summary: Out of all the enemies Im Youngmin has to face, his most formidable foe is Woong's fear of anything spider-related.Even Spider-Man, the local friendly superhero, who Youngmin also happened to be.





	change your mind

“Maybe you should just tell him, hyung?”

Youngmin slams his book shut and stares at the room’s ceiling, squinting his eyes at the painful glare of white light. With a sigh, he rolls over to his side to find Donghyun looking at him. The younger’s kind, toothy smile doesn’t fool Youngmin — his eyes are dead serious with his suggestion.

“And risk his life?” Youngmin rolls onto his back again, disgruntled. 

Donghyun chuckles softly. “So that means you have no problem with _ my _life being on the line?”

“Because you’re my eyes and ears, Donghyun-ah, and you also have superpowers,” he scoffs in reminder. As much as Youngmin loves Donghyun — his childhood best friend, present-day roommate, and fellow superpowered being — sometimes he regrets ever confiding _ that _secret to him.

“Being able to turn invisible at will is only a defense mechanism, I can’t actively defend myself,” the younger answers. Youngmin rolls his eyes, _ that’s true. _ “You, however, are Spider-Man.”

“Maybe I should just change my name,” Youngmin sighs, pouting. A familiar shrill scream rings adorably and painfully in his memories. “How about... Webslinger, or something? That’s kinda catchy.”

“Catchy or not, that won’t change anything. Woongie hyung will still remember you as Spider-Man, just like everyone else will. It’s iconic, you know.”

Youngmin sighs. _ That’s also true. _“Still… d’you think it would be worth a try, though?”

Donghyun’s hearty laugh echoes in their room. “Why not?”

* * *

**@young20 · park woojin #SPIDER-FAM**

YO WHATS THIS ABT SPIDEY WANTING TO CHANGE HIS NAME???? SPIDER-MAN SOUNDS SO COOL THO??????

8:26 PM - 11 Nov 201X

**@dddaehwiii · Daehwi (◕▿◕✿)**

Replying to **@young20**

O___o where the heck do you even get these rumors woojinnie hyung?

8:28 PM - 11 Nov 201X

**@doremisguitarist · Kim Donghyun**

Replying to **@young20**

You should show proof before **@dddaehwiii** calls you a fake newser again

8:29 PM - 11 Nov 201X

**@dddaehwiii · Daehwi (◕▿◕✿)**

Replying to **@doremisguitarist** and **@young20**

uh DUHHHH he’s always been a fake newser 😂😂😂 I only trust articles if it’s from you hyung uwu

8:29 PM - 11 Nov 201X

**@young20 · park woojin #SPIDER-FAM**

Replying to** @dddaehwiii** and **@doremisguitarist**

UM... SEE MY LAST RT????

> **@K_ShowInsiders · Korea Showbiz Insiders**
> 
> Spider-Man on tidbits of his personal plans: “I’m just on the lookout to keep the city safe.” _ kshowinsiders.com/f4k3l1nk_

8:30 PM - 11 Nov 201X

**@dddaehwiii · Daehwi (◕▿◕✿)**

Replying to **@young20** and **@doremisguitarist**

lmao it’s not even a big highlight in the interview hyung

8:31 PM - 11 Nov 201X

**@young20 · park woojin #SPIDER-FAM**

Replying to** @dddaehwiii** and **@doremisguitarist**

STILL!!!!!!!! 

8:31 PM - 11 Nov 201X

**@dddaehwiii · Daehwi (◕▿◕✿)**

Replying to **@young20** and **@doremisguitarist**

what’s with the caps lock 😒

8:32 PM - 11 Nov 201X


End file.
